Dylan (Grid Series)
Dylan makes a brief appearance in season one. He returns in season two as a helper for the Rangers before replacing Connor as the Platinum Ranger. Appearance Personality: Dylan is a sweet, young man who bares many similarities to Connor, one trait being that they are both clumsy and they both have a habit of getting into trouble. He is also surprisingly intelligent. Physical Appearance: Dylan is a light-caramel, skinned boy that grants him an exotic look. He has dark hair that initially appears long then later he cuts shorter. His frame is skinny during most of his appearances, but shortly before becoming a Ranger he begins to build some muscle. This was mainly due to Dylan spending more time to train his mind for his mystical talents opposed to his physical well-being. Biography Dylan's early life is plagued with mystery. All that he initially discloses is that he's from the Mystical Realm and his family was involved in the battle against the Master and his army of Morlocks. He hints that his father may have been one of the warriors who helped defeat the Master. But other than that, Dylan keeps his past a secret from everyone. Clare's Apprentice: After Clare is promoted to a full Sorceress by the Mystic Mother after the Mystic Force Rangers overcome the Master, she takes Dylan in as her apprentice. During his apprenticeship, Dylan carries on all the faults that Clare had when she was Udona's apprentice. Clare is patient with him, however, and uses him often to assist him due to his high-level of magical talent. When Tommy, Connor, and Alice are trapped in the Dark Ocean with Umbra, Adam called on Clare to help them find their missing companions. Dylan assists Clare during the ritual to help track the missing Rangers, after exchanging in minor dialogue with Ric for being able to use magic. Ric calls him a witch in Spanish, and Dylan finds the religious of the non-magical community to be odd. Dylan makes his final appearance during the opening of the gates to the underworld, using his magical abilities to help restore the powers of previous teams of Rangers. Galactic Pirates: When Zodiark's empire begins their quest for control, Dylan escapes the assault on the mystical realm. He reunites with Landon before joining his crew on their mission to put a stop to the empire's quest for expansion. Dylan's usefulness is seen with his magical talent as his visions allow him to help the Rangers track down previous Rangers to help them unlock the full potential of the Ranger Keys. Dylan spends most of the time as support for the Rangers and assisting Alpha 8 with maintenance of the ship. However, due to everyone losing their memories of Connor, Ric begins to pursue a romantic relationship with the young Mage. After toppling a massive assault sent by Prince Kratein, the two share their first night together. After Connor returns to the fold, restores everyone's memory, and becomes the Platinum Ranger, things take a massive turn as Zodiark slowly transitions into becoming Orphan. Dylan makes the mistake to take a small peek at the source manipulating Zodiark, which causes him to fall into a coma because of seeing Orphan as the man behind the curtain. Connor is able to revive him after taping into the power of Samael. With Connor's true persona awakening, Eve's revival, and the empire's all-out assault, this truly puts the Rangers to the test. Connor is later kidnapped by the insane General Essen with his Ranger powers falling into Dylan's hands. When the Rangers' Dark Hour has passed and Eve killed by Orphan, Connor fully hands over his Ranger powers to Dylan, allowing the Mage to become his permanent successor. Dylan then joins the Rangers in their battle against Orphan to where nothing was certain, as enemies long dead and an army long forgotten by time, are raised by the Old One. Later it is revealed during an encounter with Orphan that the Mystic Mother had gave all her magic to Dylan before her death. As a Power Ranger and the Mystic Father, Dylan is able to withhold some of Orphan's attacks, buying the Rangers enough time to escape so that they wouldn't be struck down by the full wrath of the Celestial. Equipment, Powers, Abilities Equipment: Galactic Pirates *'Pirate Morpher' *'Platinum Ancho'r *Omega Armor Powers: Mystical *Due to being born with magical powers, Dylan is capable of casting spells, producing potions, and crafting charms. His most notable power are his visions, which he displays during Galactic Pirates by giving clues to find the key to finding the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Galactic Pirates *Dylan, like Connor before him, is able to transform to various Rangers with the Ranger Keys, mostly Black Rangers. Abilities Galactic Pirates *'Final Wave '- Using his Platinum Anchor and Omega Armor with a Ranger Key, Dylan can perform a powerful attack. Relationships Rangers: *'Ricardo Cruz' - Their initial meeting in season one is less than memorable, however, season two begins a developing relationship. Due to Ric having no memory of Connor, he freely pursues a romantic relationship with Dylan. Celestials: *'Orphan' - In Season Two, Dylan questions the changes to Zodiark after Orphan takes over and takes a peek using his magical aura - a flash of Orphan's spirit puts him into a Coma which Samael later awakens him from, Luther states that if Dylan had taken a brief glance instead of a peek he would have died. Later, Dylan as the Mystic Father attempts to hold off Orphan and fights him with equal strength, however due to the difference in their power reserves Orphan would've slaughtered Dylan had the Rangers not pulled him out to make their escape. Quotes Trivia Category:Allies Category:Platinum Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Angel Force (Grid Series) Category:Power Rangers Galactic Pirates Category:Ranger Category:Male Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Heroes Category:Gay Rangers